The Save Count
by TayTa1895
Summary: So, just how many times has who saved who
1. Our First Kiss Went a Little Like This

Everyone has done one, I just figured it was my turn!

This is my take on how Cops and Robbers should have ended. Kept a lot of heart ache at bay and just jumped straight to the lovveeeee! Ha

Trapper John crouched down in front of Castle, placing his gun to his throat. "I'm gonna make pretty red stains out of your boyfriend, Kate. I got my gun to his throat and I'm going to paint a Jackson Pollack with his insides!"

Kate heard Captain Peterson say something about calming the robber down behind her, but was too pissed to listen. "Listen to me, jackass. I do not control traffic, so you're gonna have to give me twenty minutes."

Kate's hand twitched toward her gun when he replied. "Now you got one minute, Kate!"

Captain Peterson took a step toward her, so she swiveled around in the chair away from him before answering. "No! I've got twenty. Do you hear me? Twenty. Because if you pull that trigger, I will walk through those doors and personally put a bullet through your skull."

Castle eyes widened when he heard Kate's loud voice over the phone, but was even more surprised when he heard Trapper John's response. "Okay, Kate. You got twenty more minutes."

He let a sigh of relief when Trapper John pulled the gun away, but had to hold back a huff of disgust when he spoke to him. "Your girlfriend is a hellcat."

He rolled his eyes at the robber when he answered. "Yeah, well, she's not my girlfriend."

(Time Skip)

Kate's heart sank when the explosion went off. She couldn't breathe.

She sprang up from her chair, hoping more than anything there had been a wreck or something, anything that would explain the explosion. Her nightmare was confirmed when she stepped out from the van and saw the billows of dust blowing out from the bank.

She ran inside, screaming his name. Hoping. Praying. "CASTLE! CASTLE!"

"In here!"

She ran the rest of the way, following the voice she had been sure she would never hear again. Once she was in the vault with him and the other hostages she cut his restraints before checking him, felling his shirt, making sure this wasn't some sick dream. He smiled up at her and caught her eyes, about to say something before his mother cut in.

Martha was grinning at the two of them when she spoke. "He's not the only one here you know."

Castle's head fell back in defeat when Kate looked over to his mother, blushing as she apologized to her.

(Time Skip)

Alexis had stayed up with them until around midnight. Martha had made it until around 12:30 before citing exhaustion and heading up stairs, leaving them in the living room, both on the couch with the almost empty bottle of wine on the table.

Castle and Kate had been enveloped in a playful banter, still teasing each other over who had saved who most, when Kate let something slip that caught Castle completely off guard. "I may have saved you today, but you saved me one more time than you remember. From my mother's case."

She took another sip from her wine glass as if it should have been the most natural thing to say, but it put Castle in a tail-spin. "Kate… I, um, what?"

She smiled and poured a little more into both of their glasses. "It would have consumed me. You did good, Hooch."

Giggling at her own joke, she looked up to Castle, a shiver running down her back at the look she was getting in return. She then realized how serious of a turn their conversation had taken and, using her better judgment from the clearer part of her mind, stood up and made her way for the door. "Anyways, it's been fun but I think I should go home now. Long day of paperwork tomorrow."

Castle had gotten up with her and grabbed her as she reached for the door, spinning her around to look at him. "Kate…"

Whatever he had been going to say was cut off when her lips landed on his. She regretted it immediately but his surprise was long gone and he grabbed her, pushing her up against the closed door. This little sample of force was gone in seconds though, replaced by tender, almost what she considered loving kisses, continuing until she felt like she would run out of air. He moved from her lips to gently kiss at her neck, causing her to realize that what she thought had been regret had been something much worse. She liked it. And she definitely loved him.

He felt her form go stiff and he froze, pulling back, immediately apologetic. "Kate, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I…I'm so sorry."

Kate shook her head and met his lips again, this time in a quick kiss, before pulling away. "No, I'm sorry. I'm too much in my own head right now. We need to talk about this. Just later. For example, when we are sober."

He nodded somberly, reminding her a bit of a scolded puppy. She couldn't help and smile at how cute it was. She leaned in, kissing his cheek, her smile growing when he looked up at her with a hopeful expression. "We will talk about this later Castle. Just not now."

Taking a step back, he opened the door for her, his usual smile now gracing his face. "Well then. Until tomorrow, Detective Beckett."

Grinning she lifted up in her flats to kiss him once more. "Until tomorrow, Mr. Castle." She sauntered out past him, walking down the hall, and leaving him with lots on his mind.

He grit his teeth and shut the door behind her, muttering under his breath. "Looks like a cold shower tonight."


	2. You Lied?

**Hey Lovetts! So, I'm not sure what happened what happened with this story; it got removed for some reason. Oh well. Anyways, this is a second chapter of it, mainly because I need some fluff amidst all of my sad writings. **

Kate had received the call around 5:30 that morning, telling her of the body drop. She had hopped up and gotten ready before the full effect of the night before came crashing over her. She knew that she really did like Castle, but what if what he said wasn't true. What if he didn't mean it? "Really, Kate? If he didn't mean it then why is he still here?"

She angrily paced around her room for a moment before deciding to be the bigger person and just deal with it. She knew he loved her. Now she just had to show him that the feeling was mutual. She pulled out her phone and sent him a quick text.

**Kate: Body drop at 37 Richards Street.**

* * *

Kate had been sure she would hear back some cheeky remark about the name of the street. However, when she hadn't she had assumed she would at least get an okay, but even when she arrived, he was not there. She swallowed down all of her embarrassment as she got out of her car, greeted by the boys.

"Hey boss. Where is your coffee carrier?" Esposito spouted off as soon as she had shut her door.

Before she had time to answer, Ryan had chimed in. "Yea, where's Mister Bank Robber? Can't he take a few days of danger like the rest of us?"

"Hey!" Kate heard call out from behind her. "I had more than just a day of excitement." She froze, knowing it was Castle, but afraid of what he had planned to say.

"Castle what are you talking about?" Esposito laughed out.

Kate turned toward Castle, all but frozen with fear. "Yea, Castle? We know you are never in any real danger. What are you talking about?"

Castle laughed, handing Kate a cup of coffee. "I had to deal with the red-headed guardians this morning. They just assumed I was going out to try and die again this morning. Made them even more concerned that my phone is messing up. The stupid thing won't let me respond to anyone's messages."

She thought she saw him look over at her when he said the last part, but she couldn't be sure, so she didn't risk a second glance. Instead she took a sip of her coffee, and headed up towards Lanie, who was bent over the body. "Hey, Lanie. What have we got?"

Lanie looked up at Kate, glancing between her and Castle, before looking back to Kate and answering her. "Well, I'll tell you what we don't have. An I.D. No wallet or phone, the finger prints burned off, even the teeth bashed in. Unless there is something in missing persons or his DNA matches with something in the data base, I don't know how well we will do at identifying this guy."

Kate huffed but nodded. "Yea okay. Anything else I need to know?"

Lanie sighed. "Sorry girl, wish I had something for you. Although, I do know that Gates came by looking for you. Said for you to meet her back at the precinct as soon as possible."

She shifted on her feet for a bit before closing her notepad. "Okay, guess that's where I head next. Thanks, Lanie."

Lanie reached out toward her friend before she walked off. "Kate, you okay honey?"

She smiled to Lanie, who she knew could see straight through it. "You know it. See ya." Kate turned and walked off, not sure if Castle was following her or not. She couldn't really care at this point. Her emotions were too twisted right then. By the time she got in sight of her car, the crowds had already begun forming around the murder scene. These people always really bothered Kate, but she couldn't do anything about it, so she simply had to push through them.

It wasn't until she got to the really stubborn ones, right around her car, that she found that Castle was indeed behind her. "Would you guys move? She is trying to do her job here!"

She looked back in surprise to see that Castle looked genuinely angry. She didn't understand why they had made him angry, but she did appreciate the fact that they were moving. Kate sat in her car and cranked it, waiting for Castle to get in before pulling off.

The entire ride to the precinct had been in awkward silence. His anger had carried over to the car ride, and it made her more than a little uncomfortable. When she got out she had barely made it around the car before he was to her side, blocking her path. "Castle, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to move."

He took a step toward her, causing her to step back, repeating this until she felt the car at the back of her legs. "Beckett, we need to talk. Now."

She braced her hands against the car, trying to stay calm. "Castle…move…now."

He stepped closer, leaving about an inch of space between them. "Kate, talk to me. Please."

She looked up to his face and saw the pleading expression. "Castle, I'm not sure. I don't know what you are wanting from me here. I just…I don't want to mess anything up."

Lowering his head, Castle stopped inches away from her face, looking into her eyes. "I want you Kate. That's all I have ever wanted. I know you feel the same." His eyes dropped, backing himself up a little. "At least, you did last night."

She couldn't stop herself from grasping his face in her hands, making him look up at her again. "I heard you."

Confusion covered his face. "Well, yes, I would hope so. You are standing right here."

She smiled briefly before her face took on a more serious look. "Rick, I heard you at Montgomery's funeral. You saved me then, too. I don't think I would have made it if it hadn't been for you."

His face blanched and he pulled back. "So you lied?"


End file.
